


Chibi France

by Samantha_Hobson



Series: Chibi Nations [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chibi France (Hetalia), Cuddles, Gen, Human & Country Names Used, slight angst, young france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Day 1: France





	Chibi France

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia, just my ideas and this series.

     The nations of the gathering woke up the next morning to the surprised shouting of Prussia. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!"

     Naturally, Germany came to the aid of his brother, but as soon as he opened the door where he and France had been sleeping he found his big brother with a young girl. He stopped dead in his tracks, as did the others who came to investigate. All was silent as the little girl in the blue dress stared up at the nations with wide eyes. She giggled nervously and held her hands up in defense. "B-Bonjour . . . I don't suppose one of you handsome men would happen to know . . . where I am? Or, um,  _why_ and  _how_ I got here?"

     England was the first to break from his stupor and walked over to her, kneeling down to her height. "France?"

     The little  _boy_ in the blue dress nodded. "Oui, I am France. And you are . . ?"

     The Brit shook his head and smiled. "Well, looks like I finally get taller than you, hmm?"

     The small blond's mouth dropped open. " _Angleterre?_ "

     England let out a laugh and pat France's head. "Yes, it's me."

     He looked the taller nation up and down before letting out a whistle. "Wow Angleterre, you somehow managed to look handsome. Although you still have those caterpillars on your face."

     "Yes, well . . . My you really are small, aren't you? Let's get you something to eat."

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     They all re-introduced themselves to the chibi version of France over breakfast. They told him that he'd been asleep for a long time and that they were staying at China's house for the time being. France believed it and asked if one of them would show him around and explain to him the things he didn't understand. Canada's hand immediately popped up. "I-I'll show you around." The boy smiled and took his hand, letting the taller, wavy haired blond lead him around.

 

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     By the time dinner rolled around France had gotten into a few things, almost gotten himself killed twice, and almost broke the TV. Despite all that France considered it a wonderful day full of surprises and adventure. But something was nagging at the back of his mind. England had done so well while he had been asleep. How does one sleep that long enough for a younger nation to become all grown up, yet you still stay the same?! Tears welled up in his eyes and stopped the commotion that had been going around the table. The green eyed man walked over to France and knelt in front of him once again. "France? Are you alright?"

     "N-non! I'm not alright!" He buried his face into his hands and let a sob escape his small frame. The, now, older nation was surprised at the sudden outburst. What could have upset the dress wearing boy?

     "What's eating at you, Francis?"

     The crying boy shrunk away from England and sniffled. "Y-you got so much bigger without me. While I was gone you prospered. T-that mean I-I was holding yo-you back!"

     England smiled and opened his arms to his old rival and friend, earning him a confused look. "Now now, I may have prospered, but now that you're back we can pick up where we left off. Wouldn't that be fun?"

     France launched himself into the other's arms and sobbed freely. "A-Arthur!"

     The other nations watching the scene before them felt heart-warmed at the two frienemies. England sat beside France for the rest of dinner before seeing him to bed. Once he was out for the count he returned to the others and formed a plan. "Alright, we don't know who will turn next so I think it's be best if we partnered up just in case."

     America tilted his head. "In case of what?"

     "In case the nation who turned chibi doesn't know how to communicate in the nation language." The former colony's mouth formed a small 'o' shape as he nodded. "Alright then. I'll partner with France."

     "I pick mein less awesome bruder!"  
     "If I must."

     "The Hero picks Mattie!"  
     "Thanks, Al."

     "I will share bed with China, Da?"  
     "I don't have a choice, do I, aru?"

     "Ve~ Fratello?"  
     "Duh, Veniciano."

     England turned to Japan. "Which pair do you want to bunk with, Kiku?"

     The observant nation looked between the pairs and shyly pointed at the Italy twins. He had shared a bed with both of them before, so he felt comfortable with their closeness. Especially since North Italy kinda pushed him past his personal space bubble with he and his brother.

     England nodded and made a mental note:  
England + France  
Prussia + Germany  
America + Canada  
Russia + China  
N. Italy + S. Italy + Japan

     Perfect. With that they all went to find rooms to accommodate themselves for the night, all curious whether France would still be a child when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment + Kudo! Or don't! Whatever floats your boat! ^_^"


End file.
